Unlike other drug development databases, NCATS Inxight: Drugs offers a substantial amount of manually curated data from multiple independent, public sources (link is external). These include updated information from the NCATS Pharmaceutical Collection as well as data published from the Food and Drug Administration (FDA) for the first time. The FDAs Substance Registration System, which supplies more than 100,000 data points in NCATS Inxight: Drugs, is built on software developed at NCATS through the collaborative ginas project. During this period, the NCATS team continued development of the Inxight platform, and refinement of the valuable Insight Drugs database is ongoing to continue providing an accurate and comprehensive drug information portal that is unmatched in its scope of curation.